


A Hero's Tale

by dracinastormsailor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracinastormsailor/pseuds/dracinastormsailor
Summary: Bumblebee is coming into his own as a soldier.  Now that he has completed his training he is ready to help the team and contribute in many ways.  Little does he realize his rash actions might lead to some pretty rough consequences.





	A Hero's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote years back. It is a bit rough, but I thought I might turn it into something more over time.  
> Any suggestions are also welcomed, but updates might be irregular overtime. Hope you enjoy.

Leaving the battle behind him, Bee dropped down and carefully crawled to the edge of the cliff.  Looking down he saw Megatron had done exactly what Bee suspected. The Decepticon leader had snuck away from the fighting to get to the unguarded Allspark ready to transport through the spacebridge.  Knowing it would be too late for back up to arrive to stop the warlord, Bee instead sent out a quick warning burst with his coordinates and jumped onto Megatron from above.  If the Decepticon leader had been expecting an attack it had definitely not been from above as the larger mech lurched to the side, nearly toppling over when Bee collided.

However, Bee was small and lightweight compared to Megatron and the massive mech was merely caught off guard for the moment before he righted himself back up, red optics flaring dangerously. 

“You!  The little prize they used to wholly protect,” Megatron smirked and took a step towards Bee, “where are they now bug?” 

Bumblebee knew he needed to stall for time.  He wasn’t exactly a match to go up against the likes of the Con leader. His combat training was still ongoing. Jazz had only asked for permission to bring the youngling along to practice his scouting skills. Something of this magnitude would have definitely kept the inexperienced scout back and protected with the team.

“Don't worry Mega-aft, they taught me how to fight rusted glitches like you,” Bee insulted scrambling up and waiting for a first move.

Megatron growled and lunged at him.  Bee quickly darted out of his reach.  Hopefully speed would prove good enough. This was the time for the minibot to prove himself to the team that he could hold his own. 'Just stay out of reach,' Bee thought to himself and pulled upon all his defensive knowledge he could.

“Stand and fight coward,” Megatron roared, lunging again but Bee danced out of the con's reach while calling dozens more insults to the warlord, including inventive ones like “an inside-out sewage line of your creator’s aft,” or one of his favorite, “rust encrusted slag heap.”

It didn’t take Bee long to recognize the con was enraged.  Back up was sure to arrive soon, but Megatron could kill him within seconds if caught.  Speed was the scout's only advantage and he continued to move in circles around the big mech shouting more and more insults until the mech became dizzy and stumbled.

Without second thought, Bumblebee took the opportunity to dart over to the space bridge’s console and began typing in new coordinates.  Just as he punched in the last of the location, his smallest finger slipped slightly on the wrong button as a menacing growl vibrated up his back strut.

“You will regret that, insolent scum”

Bee felt the hot vents of Megatron’s intakes wash over the back of his neck.  It was too late to run, and as a hand gripped around his neck the scout managed to slam his fist on the activation button before he was thrown away.

A sharp crack upon impact ripped a moan from the youngling’s vocalizer but he still noticed his success as Megatron failed to stop the warp.  An enraged howl escaped the warload as the Allspark transported away with a bright flash.

Realizing the danger he was now in, Bee struggled to start moving away but his broken leg refused to move as the massive mech turned and advanced on him.  In only three large strides, the Decepticon had bridged the gap between them and kicked the minibot hard, tossing Bee even further away onto his back.  Stars swam dizzily across the scout’s vision until it was filled by the huge bulk of his attacker’s frame towering over him.

“Do your worse scrap heap!” Bee growled at him.

Megatron sneered and smashed his foot down on Bee’s middle, the light armor giving little resistance to the Con’s heavy force. Sicken by the sight, Bee was forced to watch how easily his armor crumpled down.  Pain was coursing though him more and more as systems popped, shrieked, and snapped under the weight, but Bee was determined to not go down without a fight.  As fast as warnings popped into his HUD he rerouted it to another area.  Ratchet would throw a fit, but honestly it didn’t matter if he was going to be dead later.  He was going to leave a permanent impression on this mech no matter how small his stature.

Megatron smiled, certain the minibot was finished.  Shifting to press more weight down and crush the troublesome mech once and for all, the Decepticon roared in pain, pulling back as Bee shoved a knife deep into his ankle joint. 

“This will be the last time you interfere!”

With another downward slam of Megatron’s foot, Bee had to pull on every ounce of willpower he had remaining to keep quiet against the agony overwhelming him.  Energon bubbled up through his intakes, crushed hydraulics wheezed, and the cracking sound from his own spark chamber was deafening to his audios.  Bee could hardly sub rout away the pain fast enough.  As focused as he was to give the warload no pleasure in his whimpering, Bee never felt the grip upon his wrist or the tugging Megatron began.  However, he did feel the first gear break and he did feel the wires stretch before snapping away the moment his arm was ripped brutally off.

Blue optics looked up in disbelief as Megatron sneered, dangling the yellow arm proudly before his victim and pulling the minibot's knife out of its hand.

“Bee!” somebot yelled in the distance, but the scout barely heard. Instead, his gaze watched his arm get tossed away uselessly.  Back up was far too late too help.  If anything their arrival would be worse. Megatron would surely make this irritating mech an example.

“We have company bug,” Megatron laughed before grabbing Bee by the throat. Claws dug in deep as the the minibot was lifted high off the ground, “pity.  You would have made a nice pet if those moronic Autobots had not gotten to you first.”

Weakly, Bee looked over and saw his teamates rushing in to his aid.  Knowing death was the most likely outcome, Bee knew his job was to continuing ruining the dark leader’s orn.  The minibot spat a mouthful of energon right into the Con’s face before kicking up and cracking Megatron's right optic.

Claws only dug deeper into the soft metal of the small Autobot’s neck, but Bee was not giving up.  His remaining arm reached in deep for a grenade, bringing it out to prime it.  Instead, it slipped through shocked fingers as Megatron thrusted Bee’s own knife through its owner’s spark.

Everything slowed down to the spy, his processor in disbelief as Bee gave an involuntary keen of distress.

“Pathetic,” Megatron said, spitting at the dying mech, “your worthless friends can have what’s left of your time.”  The mech moved to throw the youngling at them but paused as if to remember a forgotten detail.

“Ah, but if I can’t know where the Allspark is, neither can they.”

This time shock was absolute. Bee felt nothing as the claws in his neck ripped out his throat taking the vocalizer with them.

With a pleased sneer, Megatron threw the broken bot at the approaching group’s peds before running off.  A few soldiers followed the Con but surprisingly Prime stopped as soon as he spotted Bee.

“Bee!  Pit…”  Ratchet dropped next to the youngling quickly trying to patch the bleeding but Prime knew it was too late.  He could see the look in Bee’s optics he had seen so many times before in others.

Death was not a possibility; it was imminent.


End file.
